


Satisfied

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [34]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Difficult Decisions, Gen, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: He will never get what he wants.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hamilton: An American Musical

He makes his way down the hallway, poised and professional, perfect and poised, and poised, and gorgeous and Mark is rambling now.

 

His blue hair is shaggy, like it hasn't been touched in days, Mark wonders if he's been touched in days. 

 

He's still wonderful.

 

He's still beautiful.

 

He's still...Sean.

 

"Hey!" He yells, throwing his arms around Mark's neck in happiness and excitement, and it nearly brings Mark to his knees, even as he laughs in his ear.

 

"Hey, where is she?"

 

"Oh! Sorry, uh, Mark, meet Signe." He grabs her by the hand and pulls her forward, and Mark has to admit she's gorgeous.

 

She's poised and professional, perfect and poised, and poised, and gorgeous, and Mark is jealous now, but he won't show it.

 

Instead, he smiles, pulling her into himself and holding her tight. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Mark."

 

She grins, shyly, and Jack is helpless. "So I've heard."

 

"It's been fuckin' ages." Sean settles on, grabbing Mark's shoulders, and the touch is electric. "How've you been?"

 

"I've been...holding up! Working hard. I'm glad you're--we're here, together." He looks at Signe, who is staring at Jack, helpless.

 

In a sense, Mark guesses he's helpless, too.

 

"Thanks, I'm glad to finally meet you." 

 

"We should get to your hotel! I'm sure you're tired." He laughs, but noone is the wiser. 

 

"True! I'll go get the bags!" Sean yells, pecking her cheek and running off, and Mark watches him like he's not coming back.

 

"You're lucky."

 

"I know, he's amazing." 

 

"Yeah, he is. He's pretty lucky, too." Mark smiles, and she blushes, chuckling.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Hm." He states, and he could probably cry, but Sean is coming back, poised and professional, perfect and poised, and poised, and gorgeous.


End file.
